


Solace

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Choi Yeonjun and his brother Choi Doyoon has something on Choi Soobin.But Choi Soobin doesn't.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who doesn't know, Choi Doyoon is supposedly be TXT'S 6th member but he got out for some reason, he's 98 liner and even taller than soobin. Here, I tried to wrote something different from what I usually did, I wrote a short one first but if you're intrigued as me I will write longer chapters.

"I'm going to pick up Soobin,"

 

"No, I'm going to pick up Soobin, so you back off."

 

"Don't you have a meeting later?"

 

"Who are you, my secretary?"

 

Choi Doyoon flashes a smirk when he saw a defeated expression on his younger brother's face, but Yeonjun isn't Yeonjun with his stubbornness and he knows he won't just let it go. But turns out he's wrong this time because the latter just continue to munching on his breakfast.

 

"He doesn't like you, Yeonjun. Just give up," Doyoon says sharply as he puts on his glasses and open today's newspaper. Yeonjun across the table leaning in with a brow raised.

 

"He doesn't like neither of us, what's your point?"

 

"But he hates you more, it's obvious." Doyoon chuckled, not even look at Yeonjun.

 

"No, he hates YOU more. Of course he does, because you tried to grope him in that party," Yeonjun rolled his eyes as he drink his juice, Doyoon's face crinkled in embarassment.

 

"We don't talk about that anymore,"

 

"We do, you're a pervert."

 

"I am not, I was drunk."

 

"It's not an excuse because you will still trying to grope him when you're sober anyway."

 

"Hmm, fair point."

 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes again, standing up immediately because he can't hear any of his brother's bullshits anymore.

 

"Where are you going kid?" Doyoon look up from his newspaper, Yeonjun surely wouldn't going to his college this early morning.

 

"Somewhere," the younger replied half-heartedly and rushes to going out from the house towards the garage, he needed to go out from here if he doesn't want to pick up a petty fight with his brother.

 

It's pretty lame, he thought sourly as he slides into his newly bought car, one that his dad gave to him as a gift because he's the best graduate in high school, in which he highly grateful about, he can't stand going anywhere with a personal driver or Doyoon.

 

The streets he passed on, despite still early in the morning already crowded of the students or people who going to work, he doubt that he'll saw Soobin on the way but there's still chance that thing is going to happen.

 

Choi Soobin, the boy who has drives him and his brother crazy and lead them into this petty but important rivalry.

 

It was months ago, when his family attend the party that held in his house, not like usual party Yeonjun's been in but a formal party for his father's work colleagues. And his father introduce both of them to the another Choi family, that later Yeonjun know as one of his father closest old friend and one of his best partner in their business.

 

Choi Minhyuk, is a sociable man. Talks with charisma and is a good looking one too, that almost reminds Yeonjun of his own father but without the temper he has sometimes. Choi Sulji is like an angel come down to earth, a natural beauty and even on her age Yeonjun can see that she must be idolized by men.

 

Then there's Choi Soobin, standing awkwardly and stared down on his feet all the time like a kicked puppy beside his parents, he's incredibly tall, even taller than Yeonjun but has a cute face. Yeonjun still remember how his chubby cheeks flushed in red and his lips pouted because he seems to not feel comfortable in the current situation. He looked shy and it was so endearing, Yeonjun never been one to believe even like in first sight but that makes him bite his lip.

 

And then his father, being a life saver he is told Yeonjun and Doyoon to take Soobin with them somewhere, Minhyuk laughed it off and admit that his son is really shy with new people but let them go. Doyoon, being a more of an asshole he is dragged the boy to their backyard and Yeonjun had to fight the urge to strangle his brother, because he really can't keep it cool to himself, he's a damn playboy and Yeonjun wouldn't appreciate his dirty hands touch the precious boy like that.

 

That's where it all started.

 

Yeonjun curse to himself when he realized how Soobin has ruined his once peaceful life, now he can't do anything without the boy in his mind, and it's not easier with Doyoon getting on his way. What he most mad about is he knows Doyoon isn't truly wants Soobin, he just want to get into his pants and that's disgusting.

 

His sour face lighten immediately when he saw a familiar back in the sidewalk, he stops his car and the window rolled down, he's assured now that is in fact, Soobin. Going to school.

 

"Soobin-ah!" He called out a bit loudly so the boy can hear, Soobin quickly respond to that call as he turns his head, look at Yeonjun with unreadable expression.

 

"Yeonjun-ssi?"

 

"Come here," Yeonjun grinned and gestured his hand to tell the boy to come closer in which Soobin does despite with an unwilling face.

 

"Yes?"

 

"You're going to school?"

 

"Uh... Yes?" Soobin said as if he wants to tell Yeonjun stupid because it was so obvious he just want to talk with him.

 

"Why don't you just take a bus? Why are you walking?" Yeonjun asked again, the annoyance now obvious on the other boy's face.

 

"My school is close to my home, Yeonjun-ssi. You know that."

 

"Oh, right. But it'll be faster by car, I can give you a ride?" That sounds more like a plead than an offer.

 

"No thanks," Soobin shook his head and start to walk again, that makes Yeonjun quickly got out of his car.

 

"Wait--- Soobin, wait!"

 

He reaches out his hand to grab the younger's hand, Soobin's face flushed as soon as Yeonjun's hand touch his.

 

"Let go---"

 

"How about later, can I pick you up?" Yeonjun is practically begging right now, some people passed by them giggles when they saw those to boys.

 

"I can take care of myself without you or Doyoon-ssi, please don't bother yourselves." He huffs and puffed his cheeks, Yeonjun screams internally because goddamnit that's so cute and he wanted to pinch his cheeks.

 

"It's not a bother, I---" Yeonjun licks his lower lip, trying to look for an excuse.

 

"I already saw you as my own brother, okay? I--- just want to look out for you." He said softly, his hand squeezed Soobin's in his a bit, the boy huffs again before finally nods.

 

That's a big fat lie.

 

Yeonjun put on a big smile as he open the car door for Soobin, the younger still look hesitated but he slides in too anyway.

 

The way to Soobin's school is completely silent, Soobin doesn't seem he wants to initiate conversation like always, when he's in this car with Yeonjun so he decide to break the silence.

 

"So, final exam is coming soon, right?"

 

Soobin is in his senior year in high school, Yeonjun heard he's quietly a high achiever to like he is and that what makes him more eager.

 

"Yes,"

 

"Where do you plan to continue?'

 

" SNU."

 

"Oh? That's great,"

 

Yeonjun tugs a smile on his face, that means he'd be in the same university as Soobin, and that means more time to spend time with him.

 

"Yeonjun-ssi, can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure, anything."

 

Soobin sighs, before he looks out through the window like he doesn't want to see Yeonjun while he talks.

 

"Why with all of these sudden attentions you and Doyoon-ssi gave to me? Are you guys really doing it because our fathers are friends or?" Soobin trails off, hang it off on purpose to urge Yeonjun to tell it all.

 

"Ah, you're wrong Soobin-ah. I don't do it because of that, didn't I say that already? That's because we already see you as our little brother."

 

Liar Yeonjun.

 

"Right,"

 

There's no sentences exchanged again after that, Yeonjun stops his car right in front of Soobin's high school.

 

"Thank you, Yeonjun-ssi."

 

  
He take off his seat belt, but Yeonjun grab his wrist again before he can going out.

 

"Wait... Soobin-ah."

 

Soobin stops and raised his eyebrow, Yeonjun feel like his breath is ragged.

 

"I--- can you just call me hyung from now on?"

 

That unreadable expression came back to Soobin's face after that, but he nods slowly nonetheless.

 

"... Okay,"

 

Yeonjun doesn't know what coming to him that time, but he can't help and strokes the boy's rosy cheek with his palm, it felt so soft against his own skin that it makes his blood stirred.

 

"Thank you, Soobinie."

 

Soobin doesn't say anything again, but it obvious he's flustered with that nickname. He get out of the car as quickly as he can and that just makes Yeonjun's smile on his face get bigger.

 

"You're so cute Soobinnie, ah really, I'm going crazy because of you." Yeonjun can't stop smiling even when he start his engine again, but that's all shattered to pieces once his phone ringing loudly disturbs him from his daydreaming.

 

"Doyoon fuck, what you want now."

 

He doesn't want to answer that call but then later Doyoon will bitching about it. So he just press that answer button.

 

"What?"

 

_"Don't pick up Soobin later, I'll do it."_

 

"Yes motherfucker, you already told me that."

 

_"Haha, my mom is your mom too bitch ass."_

 

"Whatever."

 

_"I will kill you if you still insist."_

 

"Fuck. You." Yeonjun yelled on the phone and hang up immediately.

 

The car drove off with thousand thoughts of Soobin in his mind. 


End file.
